


Heart Of The Champion

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bets & Wagers, Chess, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Atem, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Slytherin Seto Kaiba, Triwizard Tournament, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter), ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "Am I to assume you want something of this game, Kaiba? It isn't like you to merely help me practice," Atem smirked, finger moving silently as one of the chess peices moved into position"You're correct, if I win, you'll choose me to accompany you to the Yule Ball,"If Atem had been physically holding a chess peice, he would have dropped itOr: Slytherin!Seto decides to use the most elaborate way possible to ask Triwizard Champion Gryffindor!Atem to the Yule Ball- he obviously does this by making a bet out of it





	Heart Of The Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Pridecember 2018- "Chess"
> 
> Because why go with normal chess when Wizard's Chess is an option?
> 
> ~~I'm so sorry Ii know exactly nothing about chess so I copied what I heard in the chess scenes in Sorcerer's Stone~~

"Knight to E5,"

Atem was quiet for a moment, staring down at the board and his options before a slight grin passed over his face

"Queen to E5,"

The chess peice slid across the board before the queen stood from her throne and used the material to bash across the knight chess peice, obliterating it as consequence

His opponent sighed quietly, offering her hand to the Gryffindor with a tired smile

"Alright, I concede, you really are the king of games, I hate to say it but Beauxbatons is in trouble with you around,"

"Don't feel that way, Mai Valentine is a formidable opponent and may just defeat me yet," Atem winked, shaking his opponent's hand as she rose from her chair to leave

It would be brash arrogance to assume himself the winner before the second task had even begun, after all, no matter how good he was at any particular game

"Shouldn't you be preparing for tommorrow's tak, oh Champion?"

Glancing up a little further, Atem's face lit up into a bright smile

"Kaiba, hello! I am preparing, tommorrow's task is a life-sized game of Wizard's Chess," he explained, eyes following the Slytherin as he sat down across from him, the chess peices reassembling and going back to their proper start positions

"Mm, I see,"

"Am I to assume you want something of this game, Kaiba? It isn't like you to merely help me practice," Atem smirked, finger moving silently as one of the chess peices moved into position

"You're correct, if I win, you'll choose me to accompany you to the Yule Ball,"

If Atem had been physically holding a chess peice, he would have dropped it

Though this still gave Seto the opportunity to move his own peice forward and demolish the Gryffindor's

"... The Yule Ball? Forgive me but how would this benefit you? Balls don't strike me as your style,"

"As much as this physically pains me to admit, you're the Hogwarts champion, my only other tolerable option is Valentine but she has her eyes on that Ravenclaw, Ishtar or whatever her name is,"

"Again, why do you want to go to the ball?" the Gryffindor repeated as he moved another peice, this time successfully destroying his opponent's

"It's considered an honor to be the date of a Champion, it will go down in the history books, if I can't be the Champion myself the least I can do is appear as the date for one, and this will be even better for me if you win the tournament, wich, let's be honest, considering your opponents, you're quite likely to do,"

"Ha, so it's all about appearances and status? Why in the bloody hell would I ever take someone who just wants me for my title?" Atem scoffed

"That's exactly why it's a wager, you don't have to like it,"

"Alright fine, but what do I get if _I_ win?" Atem challenged as the Slytherin moved another peice

"Anything you want, I suppose, there's nothing I won't agree to,"

"Nothing at all? You really want to be my arm candy that badly?" the Gryffindor smirked boldly

"Don't get cocky, this isn't about looking cute on your arm, it's about status,"

"You're so exhausting Kaiba," Atem sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

"I accept your wager however, there is something I want from you,"

"Do I even want to know?" Seto frowned boredly

"Unlikely," Atem smirked back

Seto only sighed, staring down at the board thoughtfully for a moment

"Pawn to C3,"

"You know Kaiba, I think I'd like to place a wager of my own," Atem mused, moving his pawn as well

"And that would be?"

"Each time a peice is destroyed, the winner of that move gets to ask the loser a personal question- _any_ personal question, and no matter what it is, they must answer,"

"And you would gain.... what, from this?"

"That's for me to know, not you,"

Seto scoffed in distaste, moving a knight and destroying Atem's pawn

"Alright then, I'll start- why did you enter this tournament? You just don't seem like the type to care about things like glory or monetary gain,"

"I don't," Atem agreed, moving his own knight now

"I did it to help a freind,"

That actually peaked Seto's curiosity, an eyebrow raising thinly as he glanced up from the board

"Explain,"

"Weevil Underwood was going to put Yugi's name in the Goblet, I was too late to stop him, so I hexed the parchment he was carrying and changed Yugi's name to my own, please do not mistake my motives, Yugi is the best wizard in this school, even with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang here, he's better than you and I combined, but this tournament is lethal, I could not risk losing him, besides, Weevil entered Yugi's name in the Goblet for revenge, based on an incident from long ago, he wished Yugi harm, for all I know there's something in this tournament that Yugi cannot overcome, perhaps a challenge that Weevil knows Yugi cannot defeat, or maybe something that has been rigged... I don't know nor do I care, he's safe, that's all that matters,"

"A selfless prick until the end are you?" Seto sighed heavily, studying his potential moves

"I suppose, but something about all of this feels very wrong, I don't trust it,"

That actually brought the Slytherin to pause, tearing his attention away from the game

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel it Kaiba? _Seto_..... there's something in the air that's not right, the tournament was supposed to be banned after Cedric Diggory's death, why now, after 23 years, would they just.... bring it back? Even more suspiciously, this tournament was originally held every five years, why not wait another two to make the dates easier to align? And why would Hogwarts host it a second time in a row when the next tournament should have been hosted by Durmstrang?"

"Carefull Atem, your conspiracy theorist is showing,"

"I'm serious, I overheard McGonogal the night before last talking to someone, she said she never wanted to bring the tournament back in the first place, so why would she? Headmistress McGonogal bows to no one so what could push her to do something like this against her better judgement?"

The Slytherin heaved a sigh, moving another knight forward

"You really think something nefarious is going on here, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm not the only one who suspects it either,"

"Let me guess, the rest of the Nerd Herd is in on this too and you're all playing Junior Detective League?"

Atem hufffed, nose wrinkling

"Don't make Detective Conan references at me, this is serious!"

"Serious hm? Wait, don't tell me _this_ has anything to do with what you're wagering?"

"It may,"

Seto huffed with further annoyance, leaning back in his chair

He despised the very idea of this nonsense but .... he supposed he would do what he had to do to get that date....

"Queen to E5," Atem smirked, watching as his queen stabbed Seto's knight

"Now for a question of my own, why is this tournament so important to you?"

"The glory, what else?"

"Well forgive me for asking but how is it glorious to be the date of a Champion exactly?"

"I told you, if I can't be a Champion myself then I can atleast be the date of one, I'll be in the history books either way,"

"And I don't believe that, you've never cared about history,"

"Figure of speech,"

"Bloody bull it is, I was honest with you Kaiba now you owe me the same!" Atem nearly shouted, irritation bubbling within him

Seto bit down on the corner of his tongue, moving another peice forward

"It's .... because of my name,"

"Your... name?"

"You're a pureblood, what do you typically think of when you hear the Kaiba name?"

"I'm .. afraid I'm rather unfamiliar, I may be pureblooded but I grew up with Yugi in the muggle world remember? My understanding of magical history is relegated to what I've learned here,"

"And what have you learned here about the Kaiba name?"

"Nothing...? I mean, Tea` and some of the others seem a bit cold about you.... but I just assumed that it's because you're rude, Joey can barely stand you and he's muggleborn so it can't all be because of your name," Atem mused innocently, moving another peice forward as well

Seto only sighed, his shoulders dropping and his eyes rolling as he moved his own peice

"The Kaiba line was one of the only pureblooded lines left in the world.... until my brother and I, we were adopted by Gozaburo, he sensed my strong magical ability and didn't realize until he had already finished the papperwork that Mokuba and I were mudbloods,"

"Muggleborn," Atem corrected sternly, earning an eye roll from the Slytherin

"The Kaibas have, like most modern purebloods, always been in Slytherin, it's a good thing Gozaburo died before Mokuba turned eleven, he would have had a fit over him becoming a Hufflepuff, but I digress, the Kaibas don't exactly have the best reputation in the magical community, they're known for being purebloodists, dark wizards, some even Death Eaters, I don't want to be associated with that name, I want more for myself, more for my brother, I want there to be a clear divide between Gozaburo's version of 'Kaiba' and our's, I want my name to be one revered, not spit on, I want to wipe the stain from my identity, and the only way to do that is to become known for something greater than the generations previous,"

"And you thought becoming a Champion would do that for you,"

"It would have, but if I can't have that... then atleast I'll be known for being with you rather than for being the mudblooded son of a monster, it isn't much, it isn't the glory of winning the tournament, but it's a good start,"

"But won't you just further stain your name by dating another pureblood? If I were you, I'd be dating a muggleborn, that would _really_ change the Kaiba name,"

"My blood isn't pure, remember? It doesn't matter, the blood status of who I date, but there is one other tradition that the Kaibas have always held- Slytherins, dating a Gryffindor would be it's own scandal, and a male one at that, I want to break away from Gozaburo's image, and what better way than for his bisexual mudblooded Slytherin son to date a male pureblooded Gryffindor?"

"That's..... some kind of logic," Atem chuckled, moving another peice

"I don't expect you to understand," Seto grumbled, moving another as well

"I understand perfectly, and I take it this is why you're so competitive in Quidditch? You wish to be known as a Quidditch champion,"

"And you've taken _that_ from me too,"

"Oh please, Kaiba, there are many areas you excel at wherein I fail, potions, for example,"

"No one cares about a potions prodigy Atem, it's athletics people find noteworthy,"

"Mmm, interestingly the muggle world has that in common with us,"

"I've noticed,"

They were both quiet for a moment, before Atem found himself smirking

"Knight to H3,"

The knight was destroyed, but when Seto's queen moved-

"Checkmate,"

The Slytherin practically hissed, gritting his teeth as Atem stood from the table and stepped towards him

"Now about our wager..... I want you to help me prove that something is wrong in this tournament, however I realize I'm asking something rather large of you, so I'll make you a deal, you help me with this investigation, and I'll be _happy_ to take you to the ball as my date,"

"What's the catch?" Seto asked immediately

"Mm, perceptive aren't you? The catch is, I will _not_ be your ticket to fame, some bloody thing to be used as a stepping stone for you, you may only accompany me if you intend to atleast _try_ dating me for real, do you accept my offer?"

Little did Atem know that that had been Seto's plan all along

"Alright," Seto smirked back, standing and quickly shaking Atem's hand

"You've got yourself a deal,"


End file.
